Another Dimension
by The Unknown Uchiha
Summary: What if there was another dimension that posed more of a threat then the End? What if this was discovered by three normal people brought in from our world?


What if life was never as it seemed? What if your life was nothing but a fantasy born from your subconscious mind in order to subdue you? Does that mean life as we know it is a life? All these questions circled around in the mind of a 17 year old male. The captive of the educational system. This soon-to-be adult went by the nickname Wolf, but his real name however is Samson. He was a normal everyday teenager. He went to school, then cam home did homework, and when it was done he would finally relax with some Minecraft. A magical world of blocks. Everything had a slight blocky appearance even the animals. Though Samson often grew tired of playing the game by himself, so he it up the local Minecraft communities. Eventually he started making friends through Minecraft. He also found out that his main Minecraft friends were actually students at his school. This totally blew his mind, because he thought he was the only player at his school.

After meeting the other two local Minecraft players Samson started to bond with them and soon they became his best friends. The first one Samson met just so happened to be his crush since elementary school, Elizabeth though she went by Beth. They quickly hit off and started issuing challenges to each other via Minecraft Multiplayer. Soon Samson, who goes by Sam for short, and Beth had created one of the best servers. Though this didn't satisfy either of them, because no one besides them could see their masterpiece. That's when Sam received an email from his second best friend. Though funny thing is this guy already was his best friend. Sam had met the guy when he attended a programming seminar for extra credit and also do to the fact he did it for detention. Turns out he didn't have a knack for programming codes at all. That's when he met Steve (ironic no?). The guy could program himself out of any situation regarding computers and their individual codes. After Sam recognized Steve's email address he called him up and invited him over for a Minecraft Palooza.

After a few months the three decided to create a guild/clan. Sam went about creating the guilds server, Beth decided to create custom skins for the trio, funny thing is only Sam can't program, and Steve created their website/blog. The trio decided to call the clan Notch's Wolves. After a few weeks Sam started getting emails from various people who wanted to join. Sam would screen them and got Steve to do a background check on each applicant. When the applicant got through the first part Beth would have them create a new server and would play with them to see what their style was. Finally if she accepted they had to build a structure on the guilds server. If they were rejected the trio would harvest the materials used in the structure and store them away. If they were accepted their structure became apart of the server forever unless the builder decided to move it, destroy it, or improve it. Eventually the clan grew in size and was easily considered the strongest clan.

Notch's Wolves became legendary across the globe. It seem as though everyone wanted to met the head of the three leaders MajorWolf. He became a legend, but when he logged off the game he returned to being regular old Samson West. Who sucked at programming, had a crunch on his only female best friend, and was nothing but a regular teenager. Logging off Minecraft was always a bittersweet feeling. It seemed like he couldn't become as great of a man as he was in the game. Though Sam shrugged it off and packed his bags for school and hopped in his car to find two visitors already settled in. I think I forgot to mention this, but Beth and Steve were also his next door neighbors. After each of the got into a fight with their family they all packed up the valuables and ran away. They had managed to make it to Woodstock a small and lively town in Georgia, where Sam's grandma adopted them so they had a guardian for school. But she forced them to get jobs, after that they rented out three apartment rooms nearby their school. Anyways on with the story.

As Samson threw his backpack and bagged lunch he wondered why Beth wasn't bugging him to hurry up. After he closed the trunk he found her asleep in the passengers seat and Steve trying to figure out the proper code for a mod they wanted to create on his laptop. Sam shrugged it off and got into he drivers seat of his little Ford Contour and prepared for the 45 minute drive to school. As he drived Sam listened to Beth's light snores and the frustrated tapping of Steve's keyboard. Sam though he wasn't much of a programmer he was actually really creative. He had assisted Steve on coming up for different mods. Right now Steve was trying his best to implement custom items into the new Minecraft update. Sam chuckled as he remembered the last trail run when Beth was flung across the map by a giant ocelot. He kept driving when he looked into his rearview mirror to find Steve had drifted off. Sam just assumed that he was up all night again. Seeing as how when a problem presented itself to Steve he wouldn't rest until he solved it.

-6 Hours Later-

Sam, Beth, and Steve finally got back home from school. Steve believed he had figured out his problem and raced inside. Beth was feeling pretty hungry so see went inside as well to order pizza for the Minecraft Weekend Kick off. Every few weeks the trio would look around the internet looking for Minecraft seeds. After finding a good one the trio spent the weekend conquering it. However the searching fell to Sam since Beth was gathering supplies and Steve thought he had found a breakthrough. So Sam did what he always did when he got home and that was check his email. Sam kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag in his room as he waited for the computer to boot up. After it loaded up he logged in and opened his gmail account. Only to find one unread message. The weird thing was Sam couldn't find the email address, but he shrugged it off when he saw the subject said "A Minecraft Seed Unlike Any Other." So Sam opened it and read it.

Dear MajorWolf,

I have heard about you and your friends. How you always conquer, different Minecraft worlds. So I decided to help you with your search for a new world to conquer. I'm currently creating it so just sit back and wait.

Sincerely, The Dragon


End file.
